Mi sensei favorito
by sandra hatake
Summary: Inoue Orhime tenia una vida tranquila, para muchos perfecta, sin embargo un evento inesperado podria cambiarlo todo... ¿Tendria algo que ver el maestro de nuevo ingreso? pérdidas, traicion, dolor¿Podra surgir el amor en medio de la tragedia?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Sé que debería estar continuando mis otros fics pero como doña inspiración llega cuando le da la gana aquí me tienen, esta vez con un universo alterno XD, espero sea de su agrado y sin más que decir los dejo con el primer episodio de este fic.

_**Encuentros predestinados**_

Karakura, un pacifico pueblo de Tokio con bellos paisajes y gente de bien era hogar de Inoue Orihime, muchacha de 17 años, alumna del instituto que llevaba el mismo nombre que su pueblo, de temperamento alegre, poseedora de un carisma inusual que le permitía hacer amigos con facilidad, muy bella, de cabellos extrañamente naranjas y de una figura envidiable, con una vida catalogada por muchos como "perfecta" siendo su padre el fiscal más importante del pueblo, con una madre afectuosa y un hermano que la adoraba, en pocas palabras la familia ideal, sin embargo la vida le enseñaría que las cosas cambian de manera drástica cuando uno menos se lo espera…

Un nuevo semestre empezaba en el instituto, las vacaciones habían culminado y debía volver a sus deberes, vería nuevamente a sus amigos, Ichigo, del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada desde la secundaria, Ishida, Sado o Chad como solía llamarle Ichigo, Tatsuki, Rukia, en resumen, vería a todos estaba ansiosa pues debido al viaje con sus familiares durante el periodo vacacional no había podido verlos. Termino de alistarse y con mochila en mano se reunió con su familia a desayunar, sin embargo, al fijarse en la hora dio un grito que fácilmente podría haberse oído en todo el pueblo, ¡Habría jurado que no tardo más de 20 minutos en arreglarse!, no se detuvo a despedirse y con una tostada en la boca corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, olvidando el pequeño detalle de que tenía un chofer que podría llevarla en menos de cinco minutos al instituto. Llego con el tiempo justo antes de que cerraran las puertas del lugar, recordando en el camino el detalle del chofer golpeándose mentalmente por ello; las clases comenzarían dentro de poco y debía llegar a tiempo al salón por lo que nuevamente emprendió su carrera, esta vez, a su salón de clase.

En momentos como esos maldecía que el instituto tuviera cuatro pisos, que no hubiese ascensor y peor aún, que su salón estuviera en el ultimo; vislumbro lo que era el final de las escaleras y acelero el paso sin fijarse siquiera si alguien venia del otro lado por lo que, sorpresivamente chocó con alguien provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera de espaldas, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que, de por si no sería nada agradable pues caería escaleras abajo, seguramente terminaría con varios huesos rotos o en el peor de los casos se golpearía la cabeza y moriría de la forma más tonta que se le podría ocurrir, por llegar tarde… sin embargo los segundos pasaban y el golpe no llegaba, al contrario, parecía estar flotando, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de un joven de ojos verdes, tan profundos como el mar, tan misteriosos como… como… no sabía con que compararlos, definitivamente eran los más bellos que había visto en sus 17 años de vida... un tirón en su cintura la hizo volver a la realidad, percatándose entonces que aquel extraño de ojos claros había evitado su caída sosteniéndola de la cintura, un notorio sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al sentir el cuerpo del muchacho rozar contra el suyo producto de la cernía de sus cuerpos.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –Cuestiono el muchacho pasando por alto el sonrojo de Inoue- ¿Se lastimo?

-N-no… -respondió la peli naranja un tanto nerviosa ¿Porque tenía que sonrojarse con un completo extraño? Bueno tener la mano de el aun en su cintura no ayudaba mucho que digamos…- esto… Ya puede soltarme…

-Perdón –se excuso el aludido soltándola sin inmutarse siquiera, todo lo contrario a ella que fácilmente seria confundida con un tomate- no fue mi intención incomodarla

-N-no, no es eso –refuto Inoue, ¿acaso estaba volviéndose loca? ¡Claro que le incomodaba que un extraño la sujetase así! aunque solo fuera para evitar su caída, por que le incomodaba ¿cierto?- es solo que…

-¡Orihime las clases van a comenzar! –Exclamo Tatsuki pasando a toda velocidad junto a la pareja llevándose consigo a Orihime sin reparar en la presencia del joven- ¡Date prisa!

"El extraño de ojos claros" como lo había bautizado Orihime, veía desde las escaleras como la muchacha era "delicadamente" llevada por su compañera al salón de clases, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, esa muchacha era realmente extraña, se dispuso a proseguir su camino cundo diviso un objeto en el suelo, seguramente perteneciente a la muchacha, lo recogió y en el pudo leer el nombre de aquella chica…

-Inoue Orihime… -susurró el joven con una ligera sonrisa- que coincidencia…

Inoue fue prácticamente arrastrada por su mejor amiga al salón de clases sin poder despedirse siquiera de aquel extraño que la había salvado, ¿Quién sería? Alumno no era pues no llevaba el uniforme del instituto, entonces ¿Quién? Estas y más preguntas rondaban la cabeza de la peli naranja hasta llegar al salón en el que se olvido completamente del extraño al ver a sus compañeros, especialmente a cierto chico de cabello naranja del cual estaba enamorada. Ingresó al aula con una enorme sonrisa marcada en el rostro encontrándose casi instantáneamente con su grupo de amigos.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado? –Cuestiono la peli naranja sin perder sus sonrisa- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

-¡Muy bien! –Exclamo Rukia mientras sus ojos resplandecían producto de la emoción- ¡Nii-sama me llevo a Corea! ¡Visitamos el Lotte World!

-¿Lotte World? -Cuestiono Keigo que acababa de llegar- ¿Eso qué es?

-Un parque temático –intervino Ishida incluyéndose en la conversación- uno de los más visitados de corea, es como una ciudad cuyo interior guarda juegos mecánicos para todos los gustos tanto al aire libre como bajo techo, además de un pista de patinaje sobre hielo

-¡Increíble! –Exclamo Keigo asombrado por la descripción- yo también quisiera conocer ese lugar

-Es imposible para gente común y corriente como nosotros –replico Tatsuki- resígnate

-¡La próxima vez le diré a Nii-sama que nos lleve a todos! –Exclamo la pelinegra con seguridad pues pensó que sería divertido estar allí con sus amigos- seguro lo convenzo.

-¡Gracias Kuchiki-san! -exclamo Keigo tratando de abrazarla recibiendo una patada por parte de Ichigo- yo solo quería ser agradecido –replico desde el suelo- no tenias que ser tan agresivo

-Dejándolo a él de lado –dijo Rukia ignorando a Keigo- ¿A dónde fuiste Orihime?

-¡Nosotros fuimos a china! –Exclamo igual de emocionada la peli naranja- visitamos muchos lugares ¡Vi la gran muralla china! -agrego con una sonrisa recordando su viaje- la pasamos muy bien

-Presumidas… -susurro Ichigo desviado ligeramente la mirada-

-¿Dijiste algo? "fresita" –cuestiono Rukia con afán de molestarlo pues había oído claramente las palabras de Ichigo-

-¡A quien llamas fresita enana! – Exclamo ofendido el peli naranja-

-¡A ti fresita! –replico la pelinegra encarándolo- ¿O es que ves a otra fresa por aquí? ¡Y no me digas enana!

-Ya chicos cálmense –pidió Orihime haciendo de árbitro entre ambos- las clases van a comenzar

-Hablando de eso –replico Tatsuki ignorando a la pareja que no dejaba de lanzarse miradas asesinas- la primera clase es con el tutor, dicen que es un profesor nuevo ¿Alguien lo ha visto? –Cuestiono recibiendo una negativa por parte de los presentes-

-Debe ser un viejo amargado –replico Ichigo dejando de pelear con Rukia y recostándose en el marco de la puerta del aula- como todos

-N-no lo creo –replico Keigo tartamudeando ligeramente causando así, la extrañes de Ichigo- de-debe ser un hombre apuesto y respetable, ¿V-verdad Arisawa-san?

-¡Sí! –exclamo la pelinegra asintiendo enérgicamente- a-además de joven ¿No crees Kuchiki-san?

-S-si claro –apoyo nerviosa la aludida mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su rostro-

-¡Qué les pasa! –Exclamo Ichigo sin entender el comportamiento de sus compañeros- ¡De cuando acá se comportan así!, debe ser un viejo anticuado y aburrido que no hará más que jodernos la vid…

-¿Acaso hablaba de mi? -cuestionó una voz grave detrás del peli naranja logrando que este se quedara estático y sin decir palabra alguna- Hice una pregunta joven ¿Hablaba de mi?

-He… pues… -trato de decir el peli naranja girándose hacia el encontrándose con algo totalmente diferente lo que había descrito- yo…

-Kurosaki Ichigo ¿Verdad? –cuestiono el recién llegado sorprendiendo al aludido- Por la expresión de su rostro puedo saber que estoy en lo correcto –afirmó recibiendo un ligero asentimiento por parte del peli naranja- he oído de ti, de aquí en adelante mide tus palabras frente a mí –agrego sin inmutarse siquiera por las ofensas recibidas de parte de su alumno para luego seguir su camino hacia el interior del salón- tomen asiento por favor

Todos obedecieron al instante tomando sus respectivos lugares incluyendo a Ichigo que se movió casi por inercia pues aun no salía de su sorpresa, algo no andaba bien con ese maestro, ¡Dios! cualquiera que lo viera podría fácilmente confundirlo con un alumno de la clase, ¡era demasiado joven para ser profesor! No debería llegar a los veinte, se atrevería a decir que podrían tener la misma edad, definitivamente algo no andaba bien con él.

-Como es de su conocimiento –hablo el mencionado profesor interrumpiendo las cavilaciones del peli naranja- seré su tutor en lo que dure este semestre, además de su maestro de inglés, mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer…

"Ulquiorra Cifer…" ese nombre resonaba en la cabeza de Inoue pues mientras para Ichigo era un hombre extraño y en el que no se podía confiar, para ella era el hombre que la había salvado, no iba negar que se sorprendió al verlo entrar por la puerta del salón, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente como que era un alumno nuevo que aun no había comprado el uniforme, o que buscaba a alguien del salón pero en ningún momento pensó que precisamente él sería su nuevo tutor. Era realmente joven y su nombre no era común en el país, ¿Seria extranjero? Era lo más probable, pues no solo su nombre lo delataba, su pálida piel, su oscuro cabello, sus ojos, esos ojos verdes tan profundos en los que fácilmente podría perderse, ¿Tendría novia?... seguro que si, después de todo era muy puesto… ¡Un momento! ¡Por que estaba pensando cosas como esas! Ella no era del tipo de chicas con hormonas alborotadas que babeaban por un hombre apuesto, misterioso y endemoniadamente sexi… genial, ahí estaba otra vez pensando tonterías sobre un hombre que acababa de conocer y que además era su profesor, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y desvió la mirada de él tratando de centrar su mente en algo diferente, entonces lo notó, no solo ella estaba impactada por la llegada del nuevo maestro, todas las chicas del salón pronto necesitarían babero pues empezaban a derramar saliva por él, era sorprendente ver a Tatsuki y Rukia ligeramente sonrojadas, aunque no babeaban como el resto, ambas presentaban un curioso color carmín en las mejillas mientras no apartaban la vista de él, que de espaldas escribía el tema de la clase en el pizarrón, estas "reacciones" por parte del de sus compañeras molestaron ligeramente a Orihime aun sin que ella pudiera notarlo. Estaba tan concentra que ignoró por completo el momento en que la clase comenzó y en que momento la llamaron…

-Inoue Orihime –llamo Ulquiorra-

-_Es realmente apuesto, no voy a negarlo –pensó aun con la vista puesta sobre sus compañeras- pero es exagerado que todas lo miren de esa forma…_

-Señorita Inoue –volvió a llamarla sin resultado aparente-

_-¡Dios! ¡Se lo van a comer con los ojos! –Exclamo mentalmente- ¡Un momento! ¿Porque debe importarme lo que ellas piensen de él? Yo estoy enamorada de Kurosaki-kun, estas cosas no deberían afectarme ¿Verdad?_

-¡Señorita Inoue! -llamo nuevamente alzando ligeramente la voz-

-¡Si señor! –Exclamo la peli naranja poniéndose de pie al instante saliendo así de sus cavilaciones y realizando un saludo militar-

-No hace falta el gesto militar señorita –replico Ulquiorra logrando que la chica se sonroje y que sus compañeras comenzaran a murmurar y reírse por lo bajo-

-¡Que ridícula! –replico en un susurró una de sus compañeras-

-Mira que responderle así al sensei –comento otra- ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Silencio señoritas –ordeno Ulquiorra callándolas al instante- Inoue Orihime –replico dirigiéndose a la avergonzada muchacha- traduzca el párrafo dos de la pagina veintiséis

-S-si –respondió aun sonrojada, genial, ahora sería la comidilla del salón por el resto del día…-

Orihime tradujo el texto indicado agradeciendo que Ulquiorra le dijera que leer pues no había prestado atención en todo lo que iba de la clase y a decir verdad habían avanzado bastante, termino su labor y retomo su lugar aun bajo las molestas miradas de sus compañeras, definitivamente ese día sería muy largo…

Las horas pasaban lentamente para Inoue pues aunque Ulquiorra ya había terminado su clase y otro profesor entro al aula ella seguía siendo el punto de burla del salón aun durante el descanso. Un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios al oír el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases cogió lo más rápido que pudo su maleta y a paso rápido salió del lugar acompañada como siempre de Tatsuki y el resto del grupo.

-Eso fue estresante –dijo Rukia estirando los brazos tratando de espabilarse-

-Es verdad –apoyo Tatsuki- esas chicas no dejaron de molestar a Orihime ni en el descanso, por cierto –agrego la pelinegra dirigiéndose a Inoue- ¿en que estabas pensando? No es normal que te distraigas así en clase

-He… pues yo… -No sabía que responder ¿Qué podría decir? "pues veras Tatsuki, estaba totalmente perdida pensando en el apuesto y sexi tutor que tenemos" ¡No! ¡Claro que no podía decirle algo como eso!- yo…

-Señorita Inoue –llamo una voz masculina desde el final del pasillo llamando la atención de los presentes y salvando a la peli naranja- ¿Puede venir un momento?

-S-si… -respondió en un susurró, ¿Por qué ese hombre la ponía tan nerviosa?- ya regreso muchachos –agrego dirigiéndose al resto del grupo-

-No olvides que iremos de compras Orihime –replico Rukia antes de que la peli naranja se fuera- no demores

Orihime asintió en respuesta a Rukia y se encamino con dirección a Ulquiorra aun en contra de Ichigo que desconfiaba totalmente del nuevo "sensei".

-¿Interrumpo algo importante? –cuestiono el pelinegro una vez Orihime estuvo con él-

-No, claro que no sensei –respondió Inoue con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- ¿Me necesitaba para algo?

-Cuando chocamos esta mañana –dijo mientras sacaba un cuaderno de su maleta- se le cayó esto –agrego mientras se lo entregaba- creí que podría ser importante

-¡Gracias! –Exclamo emocionada la peli naranja- Creí que lo había perdido, de verdad muchas gracias sensei

-Ten más cuidado –replico mientras daba la vuelta para irse- no siempre estaré allí para salvarte

-¡Muchas gracias! –Exclamo viendo como se perdía al final de las escaleras-

Inoue se reunió con Rukia y compañía para el mencionado paseo, una vez juntos partieron con dirección al centro comercial más cercano entre risas y burlas, todas generalmente en contra de Ichigo que no paraba de discutir con Rukia durante todo el camino, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la peli naranja, una de resignación pues sabía que sus sentimientos por Ichigo no serían correspondidos, lo supo desde que Rukia apareció un día como la alumna de intercambio en la secundaria, desde que noto como Ichigo la miraba, pero eso era ya cosa del pasado, aun cuando no tendría ningún futuro a su lado prefería estar allí para él, apoyándolo pues tal vez, podría tener una oportunidad, solo… tal vez…

Ulquiorra veía como la silueta de aquella extraña muchacha de extravagantes cabellos naranjas se perdía de vista por la salida del instituto, un ligero suspiro escapo de sus labios para luego esbozar una mueca que fácilmente podría ser interpretada como una sonrisa.

-Por lo que veo ya hiciste contacto con ella_ –_replico una voz detrás suyo- eso fue rápido Ulquiorra

-Soy eficiente en mi trabajo Grimmjow –contesto recobrado su habitual frialdad para luego empezar a caminar- localizarla no fue problema

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? –Pregunto el peli azul siguiendo a Ulquiorra- no será tarea fácil

-Esperar el momento oportuno –contesto mientras fijaba su vista en la calle por la que el grupo había desaparecido- es solo cuestión de tiempo…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero que esta locura haya sido de su agrado XD, se aceptan todo tipo de cometarios, incluyendo tomatazos, piedras no por que duelen XD, en fin, si desean que continúe me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber ¿Cómo? Ustedes ya saben XD sus comentarios son los que me motivan a continuar. Ahora sí, sin afán de aburrirlos me despido pues ya es muy tarde para que una niña buena como yo este despierta XD (¬¬ mas mentirosa no puedo ser) en fin, siendo más de media noche me despido, Hasta la próxima, si Dios y sus comentarios así lo quieren. _

_Sayonara ^0^_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Lo siento mucho! En verdad lamento la demora, pero las tareas de la universidad me tiene como loca y pues apenas y me queda tiempo para respirar T_T por eso no había podido actualizar, espero me sepan comprender, no sé cuánto me tarde en publicar el siguiente capítulo, pero algo les puedo asegurar ¡Siempre termino lo que empiezo! No importa que me tome años, voy terminar este fic y todos los que tengo pendientes, así que no desesperen, ténganme un poquito de paciencia XD ahora sí, sin más que decir los dejo con este nuevo episodio de __**Mi sensei favorito**_

_**Eventos inesperados…**_

_Por lo que veo ya hiciste contacto con ella__ –__replico una voz detrás suyo- eso fue rápido Ulquiorra_

_-Soy eficiente en mi trabajo Grimmjow –contesto recobrado su habitual frialdad para luego empezar a caminar- localizarla no fue problema_

_-¿Y qué piensas hacer? –Pregunto el peli azul siguiendo a Ulquiorra- no será tarea fácil_

_-Esperar el momento oportuno –contesto mientras fijaba su vista en la calle por la que el grupo había desaparecido- es solo cuestión de tiempo…_

Mientras tanto, Orihime y compañía recorrían las tiendas del pueblo, observando las novedades que allí se exhibían, pasaron casi toda la tarde juntos siendo ya de noche para cuando se separaron, cada quien fue por su lado, exceptuando a Rukia e Ichigo, que para "variar" se fueron juntos, Tatsuki, que normalmente era quien acompañaba a casa a la peli naranja no pudo hacerlo, por lo que se apreciaba a una deprimida Orihime caminando sola a casa, no es que no supiera que Ichigo y Rukia se gustaban, al contrario, eso lo sabia mejor que nadie pero aun así dolía. El sonido de su móvil la hizo reaccionar, siendo su padre quien la llamaba pidiéndole que regresara temprano a casa pues había un asunto que quería tratar con todos los miembros de su familia, terminado el mensaje la llamada fue cortada, Inoue contemplo por breves segundos su teléfono, la voz de su padre sonó un tanto… ¿rara?, ¿Preocupada tal vez? No lo sabía, pero de algo estaba segura, algo no andaba bien. Aun estaba lejos de casa por lo que acelero el paso, tomando un atajo que reduciría su tiempo a la mitad, sin embargo al no conocer bien el área terminó perdiéndose; genial, ahora estaba sola, en un lugar que no conocía, de noche y lo peor aquel callejón no parecía nada seguro.

-Papá va a matarme… -susurro la peli naranja sin saber qué dirección tomar- mejor llamaré para avisar que…

-Ese teléfono es muy bonito –replico la voz de un hombre apareciendo de entre la oscuridad del callejón- ¿Me lo prestarías?

-¿Qu-Quien anda ahí? –cuestiono Orihime retrocediendo instintivamente pegándose luego a la pared más cercana- Qu-que es lo que…

-Tranquila muñeca –replico otro sujeto saliendo de una dirección diferente acompañado por otros 3 hombres- solo queremos "jugar" un rato contigo

-E-es un poco tarde… -replico la nerviosa la peli naranja buscando con la mirada una forma de escapar del lugar, en momentos como ese se reprochaba el no haber aprendido defensa personal con Tatsuki- me-mejor otro día…a-ahora debo irme, con permiso…

-No digas estupideces –Advirtió el primer sujetando a la muchacha del brazo- vendrás con nosotros

-¡Suéltame! –Exclamo Inoue tratando de zafarse de su agresor, mordiendo luego una de sus manos-

-¡Maldita perra! –Replico el hombre golpeando a Orihime logrando derribarla- pagaras por esto, sujétenla –ordeno a los otros sujetos- ahora sabrás lo que es bueno…

Orihime trato de liberarse de sus captores, mas aun al sentir la mano del sujeto deslizarse por una de sus piernas, estaba asustada, quería volver a casa, con sus padres, con su hermano, con sus amigos… ¡Dios! Quería que alguien la ayudara…_Kurosaki-kun… _fue el pensamiento que cruzo por su mente rogando por que el muchacho apareciera, sin embargo no lo hizo, ahora estaba sola a merced de esos sujetos, no quería ni imaginar lo que le harían, cerró los ojos al sentir como le arrancaban la corbata del uniforme y prácticamente destrozaban su blusa, eso era todo, nadie la salvaría, estaba perdida…

-Basura… –susurro una voz gruesa mientras Orihime sentía que era liberada- hombres como ustedes no son más que basura –replico la misma voz mientras pateaba al agresor de la chica logrando estamparlo contra una pared- corrección, son peor que eso…

Orihime aun se encontraba en shock, no sabía en qué momento aquellos hombres la habían soltado, ahora solo veía como eran golpeados por aquel extraño, todos caían uno tras otro a sus pies, para cuando se dio cuenta solo quedaba aquel sujeto en pie, aquel extraño que la había salvado. Inoue se exalto al notar como el sujeto se acercaba a ella e instintivamente retrocedió hasta chocar con una pared.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –cuestiono el sujeto colocándose a la altura de la chica- señorita Inoue…

Esa voz la hizo reaccionar, ¿Cómo no pudo reconocerla antes? Alzo la vista al instante encontrándose con los ojos de su salvador, lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, el había llegado justo a tiempo, la salvo cuando nadie mas acudió en su auxilio, él y solo el… sin preocuparse siquiera en lo destrozada que estaba su ropa se lanzo a los brazos del sujeto aferrándose luego a su pecho, llorando libremente, desahogando así todo el temor que había sentido…

-Tu-tuve mucho miedo… -susurro entre lagrimas mientras se aferraba con más fuerza al pecho masculino- si… si usted no hubiera llegado ellos… ellos…

-Pero no paso nada –replico mientras la chica se aferraba con más fuerza a su pecho buscando su protección- eso es lo que importa –agrego mientras, al no tener otra alternativa correspondía ligeramente al abrazo de la chica- ya no podrán lastimarla…

-Gra-gracias sensei… -susurró Inoue tratando de calmarse, sintiéndose extrañamente a gusto en brazos de su maestro-

-Será mejor irnos –dijo de repente Ulquiorra separándose ligeramente de la chica- esos tipos no estarán felices cuando despierten

-Co-como diga sensei –respondió Inoue soltando al pelinegro, sonrojándose al instante al percatarse de que estaba casi desnuda frente a él- y-yo l-lo siento…

-Póngase esto –agrego el pelinegro mientras se quitaba el saco y se lo entregaba a la muchacha- se enfermara si sigue con esa ropa

-Gr-gracias… -dijo en un susurro la peli naranja mientras recibía la prenda- la-lamento causarle tantos problemas… -agrego llamando la atención de Ulquiorra- quiero decir… usted me ha ayudado esta mañana y ahora…

-No es nada –replico sin emoción alguna mientras pasaba al lado de la chica con dirección a la salida del lugar- vámonos, mi auto esta cerca

-S-si señor… -susurró la chica dándole alcance-

Caminaron en silencio, Orihime se sentía extrañamente nerviosa al lado de su maestro, su corazón parecía latir con mayor intensidad y sus mejillas presentaban un curioso color carmín, junto a él había olvidado el traumático momento que acababa de vivir y eso era extraño pues apenas y habían cruzado un par de palabras. Desvió la mirada ligeramente hacia él que caminaba pausadamente, sin prisas, totalmente relajado, nadie pensaría que acababa de salir de una pelea y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente ¿Cómo supo que ella estaba en peligro? Detuvo su andar ante este pensamiento, ¿sería casualidad que él estuviera presente?

-¿Sucede algo? – cuestiono el pelinegro deteniendo su marcha al notar que ella no lo seguía-

-N-no es nada –contesto Orihime mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente- solo me preguntaba… qué hacia usted por aquí –agrego haciendo que Ulquiorra posara su mirada sobre ella- n-no me malentienda –dijo sacudiendo las manos en señal de justificación- estoy muy agradecida de que me haya salvado, es solo que…

-Un conocido vive por aquí –contesto el pelinegro devolviendo la vista al frente- ¿Eso responde su pregunta?

-S-si… -susurró la chica sintiéndose intimidada por el-

-Suba –dijo a la peli naranja un vez hubieron llegado a su auto- la llevare a casa

-N-no se moleste –replico Orihime sintiéndose incomoda de causarle tantos problemas a su maestro- puedo tomar un taxi, además vino aquí a encontrarse con alguien, no quiero ser una molestia

-Descuide señorita Inoue –contesto Ulquiorra mientras se apoyaba ligeramente en el auto posando su mirada sobre ella- la persona que esperaba no ha llegado y no creo que aparezca, permítame llevarla a casa o acaso… ¿Tiene miedo de mi?

-¡No! –exclamo la chica llamando la atención de los transeúntes sonrojándose al instante- n-no le temo, es solo que… no quiero causarle más problemas… solo eso

-Solo la llevare a casa –replico el pelinegro mientras abría la puerta de su coche invitándola a subir en el- no me cuesta nada hacerlo, así que suba –agrego desviando la mirada hacia las personas que transitaban el lugar- estamos llamando la atención, será mejor irnos

-E-está bien –contesto la cica subiendo al auto- lamento todo esto

-No es nada –dijo el pelinegro dando por terminada la conversación-

Ulquiorra subió a su coche tomando luego, el lugar del conductor, siguiendo las instrucciones del la chica tomo rumbo a su casa, era una calle muy conocida por lo que no le fue difícil hallarla, durante el tiempo que duro el viaje se mantuvo en silencio viendo de soslayo a aquella extraña chica de cabellos naranjas, percatándose entonces de que ella lo miraba cada cierto tiempo y que se sonrojaba al instante en que sus miradas se cruzaban causando una extraña sensación en el, de pronto aquella torpe chica le estaba pareciendo… ¿Linda?. Devolvió la mirada al frente casi instantáneamente apenas esa palabra cruzo por su mente tratando de pasar por alto aquellos pensamientos, sin embargo las palabras de su "compañero" resonaron en su cabeza, recordando la conversación que tuvo con él antes de encontrar a Inoue.

_Inicio Flash Back_

_Inoue se había marchado con sus amigos logrando desaparecer del rango de visión de ambos hombres, Ulquiorra giro en sentido contrario dispuesto a marcharse, siendo seguido por Grimmjow._

_-Demonios –se quejo Grimmjow- a ti te dan a la chica y a mí al hermano, tienes suerte Ulquiorra_

_-No veo en que radica tu molestia - contesto el aludido- sea ella o su hermano, solo debo cumplir mi trabajo_

_-¿En verdad eres humano? –Cuestiono el peli azul- creo que necesitas lentes…_

_-Mi visión es mucho mejor que la tuya –respondió el pelinegro mientras subía a su auto- _

_-Pues no parece –acoto Grimmjow- cualquier hombre que se precie de serlo reaccionaria con una mujer como esa, me preocupas Ulqui –agrego con fingida preocupación- ¿No eres gay?_

_-Si solo vas a decir estupideces –amenazo el pelinegro encendiendo el motor del auto- mejor no hables_

_-Tranquilo Ulquiorra –replico el aludido mientras le daba la espalda y emprendía un camino diferente- solo ten cuidado –advirtió antes de irse- no te vayas a enamorar…_

_Fin del flash back_

Mal momento para recordar las palabras de Grimmjow, devolvió la mirada hacia la chica que estaba a su lado y la encontró dormida, recostada en su hombro ¿En que momento se había apoyado en él? ¿Tan distraído estaba? ¿Desde cuándo el cometía esos errores? Definitivamente había algo extraño con esa chica, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellas ideas de su cabeza, devolviendo luego la vista al camino sin tiempo para esquivar un auto que venía en dirección contraria, al parecer conducido por alguien que había bebido de más, estrellándose en la valla de seguridad de la carretera. Producto del movimiento brusco Orihime despertó encontrándose con su sensei abrazándola, sonrojándose al instante por aquella acción, sin embrago algo le llamo la atención, algo que se reflejaba en el espejo retrovisor, acaso lo que se veía en la parte trasera de la cabeza de su maestro era… ¿sangre?

-Se-sensei… -lo llamo mientras él se separaba de ella- su… su cabeza esta…

-No es nada –respondió el aludido mientras tocaba la zona de la herida y veía su sangre con tranquilidad, como si ya hubiese pasado por algo similar antes- ¿Usted como esta señorita Inoue? –Cuestiono posando su vista sobre ella- ¿No se lastimo?

-¡Como puede decir que no tiene nada! –exclamo la chica sorprendiendo al pelinegro por el cambo en su tono de voz, parecía enojada- Está sangrando… -susurro Inoue deslizando su mano por la mejilla masculina- me protegió ¿Cierto?, olvide ponerme el cinturón de seguridad… -sonrojándose al instante al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo- ¡L-lo siento mucho! Yo… yo no…

-Es solo un rasguño –contesto Ulquiorra mientras salía del auto evitando ver a la chica- quédese en el auto –ordeno mientras revisaba el motor del coche- parece que aun sirve, podremos llegar sin problemas

-Gracias sensei –dijo Inoue una vez Ulquiorra hubo subido al auto- desde que nos conocimos me ha protegido…

-Es mi trabajo… -susurro sin ser escuchado por ella- Sus padres deben estar preocupados –agrego encendiendo el auto- será mejor darnos prisa

Inoue accedió, no sin antes curara la herida de su maestro, tal como había dicho no era profunda, pero una herida siempre seguiría siendo una, así fuese una pequeña por lo que se negó a moverse hasta haberlo curado. Después del pequeño incidente emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa de Orihime, esta vez sin más percances de por medio llegaron a la mencionada vivienda y tal como Ulquiorra dijo, en casa la esperaban sus padres y hermano preocupados por la chica. Apenas la vieron llegar se acercaron a ella, su madre la envolvió en un abrazo al igual que su hermano y su padre, este ultimo enviando un mirada extraña al pelinegro, una que el comprendió muy bien, Orihime presento luego a Ulquiorra con su familia contándoles luego lo ocurrido y como él la había salvado, los agradecimientos al pelinegro no se hicieron esperar, cosa que lo incomodo más no lo hizo notorio. Con una disculpa de por medio Ulquiorra logro salir de aquella casa, se sentía realmente incomodo en un ambiente como ese, donde todos eran "Felices" esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa al pensar en aquella palabra, la "Felicidad" le fue negada desde que tenía memoria, era natural que se sintiera incomodo en un lugar como ese…

-Cifer-san –Llamó la voz del padre de Inoue logrando que el pelinegro se detuviera- tenemos que hablar

-Usted y yo acabamos de conocernos –replico el aludido deteniendo su marcha, dirigiendo luego la vista al hombre- no veo que tema podríamos tener en común

-Orihime… -susurro el mayor parándose frente a Ulquiorra- usted… usted está aquí por ella, él lo envió ¿Cierto? Ai…

-Si sabe para qué estoy aquí –intervino el pelinegro- y quien me envió entonces no diga más, manténgase al margen –agrego dándole la espalda retomando su marcha a su destrozado auto- haga su trabajo que yo hare el mío

-Muchas gracias –Dijo el mayor haciendo una ligera reverencia frente al muchacho- por salvarla…

-Dele esto –agrego Ulquiorra lanzando un collar al sujeto refiriéndose claro está, a Orihime- si esta en problemas solo debe apretar el botón de en medio –informo mientras encendía su auto- no importa donde me encuentre vendré a salvarla…

El padre de Orihime se limito a asentir, ahora podía estar tranquilo pues tal y como le prometieron, su hija estaba en las mejores manos o al menos eso es lo que quería creer. Regreso al interior de la casa entregándole luego el collar a su hija, sin decirle claro, lo que aquel objeto era en realidad, simplemente se le ordeno usarlo a diaria y aun sin comprender por qué, Orihime obedeció.

Al día siguiente fue a la escuela como de costumbre, solo había algo diferente, a parte del collar y eso era una pequeña bolsa que acompañaba a su maleta, en la cual llevaba el saco que su sensei le había prestado la noche anterior. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, Rukia peleando con Ichigo, Ishida y Orihime cumpliendo el papel de árbitros, Keigo siendo golpeado por Ichigo y Chad… él se mantuvo en silencio, en fin un día común en la escuela. Para cuando el final de las clases llego, todos fueron a sus respectivas casas, un tanto extrañados por que Inoue decidió quedarse pero que le iban a hacer, ella era extraña.

Mientras ellos se iban, Orihime esperaba fuera de la sala de profesores a que Ulquiorra saliera para devolverle el saco que le había prestado, no es que tuviera ganas de verlo, no nada de eso ella solo quería devolverle la prenda y… y… a quien quería engañar, deseaba verlo, por alguna extraña razón desde que lo vio, bueno, desde que el la salvo en las escaleras no había podido sacarlo de su cabeza, esos ojos verdes tan profundo y a la vez tan… tristes llamaron su atención desde que los vio por primer vez, ojos que ahora la estaban viendo con cierta extrañes en la mirada… ¡Un momento! ¡La estaba mirando!

-¿Qué hace aquí señorita Inoue? –Cuestiono el pelinegro- ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Y-yo… yo quería… -contesto la chica, la había tomado desprevenida y ahora no sabía que decir- e-esto… esto es suyo –agrego entregándole la bolsa con su saco- a-ayer no se lo puede devolver y…

-Gracias –respondió el pelinegro tomando el objeto- No tenia que molestarse, es solo un saco

-Creí que le haría falta –dijo la chica con la mirada clavada en el suelo, ¿Por qué aquellas palabras lograban herirla? El tenía razón, era un simple saco- lamento si lo incomode

-Es tarde –replico Ulquiorra mirando su reloj- la llevare a casa

-No se moleste –contesto la chica tratando de alejarse lo más pronto posible del lugar- puedo ir sola

-No es molestia –dijo el pelinegro mientras empezaba a caminar – es mi forma de decir gracias –agrego sorprendiendo a la chica- por lo del saco

-Sensei… -susurro Orihime esbozando luego una sonrisa-

-Vámonos –ordeno el pelinegro comenzando a caminar seguido de Orihime-

Ni siquiera él se explicaba por qué lo hacía, simplemente no le gustaba ver aquella expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su "alumna" de repente, las palabras de Grimmjow volvieron su mente "no te vayas a enamorar" había dicho, como si eso fuera posible, un ser sin corazón como él jamás podría experimentar un emoción como esa, así lo quisiera sería imposible, el ya no era humano…

Orihime se sorprendió al llegar al estacionamiento y encontrar un auto diferente al anterior ¿Cuántos autos podría tener su sensei? Por que definitivamente ese no era el mismo que la noche anterior, tenía curiosidad pero prefirió no preguntar, después de todo no quería que la acusaran de entrometida. El camino de regreso fue en el más absoluto silencio, Ulquiorra era un hombre de pocas palabras y ella… ella no podía articular una frase coherente al tenerlo cerca, así que el viaje fue totalmente silencioso. Al caer la noche llegaron a su destino, Orihime se despidió de su sensei sorprendiéndolo a él y a si misma al darle un ligero beso en la mejilla, apenas lo hizo salió corriendo como si fuese una adolecente enamorada, bueno, adolecente era, pero… ¿Enamorada? Con estos pensamientos entro a casa, llamo a su madre como de costumbre más ésta no contesto, su hermano tampoco y su padre igual, sabía que todos estaban en casa pues sus zapatos estaban en el recibidor entonces… ¿Por qué? Un mal presentimiento embargo su cuerpo, mas aun notar que no había energía erétrica, camino con sigilo por la sala hasta llegar a la cocina mas no hallo a nadie, ¡Demonios! Algo andaba mal y ella lo sabía, podía sentirlo, armándose de valor subió a las habitaciones de la planta superior de su casa, entrando luego en la habitación de sus padres, hubiese preferido no hacerlo, lo que vio allí la dejo completamente paralizada, quería gritar y no podía, lagrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos cayendo luego de rodillas en el suelo, a sus pies estaban los cuerpos de quien en vida, fueron sus progenitores, ambos degollados sin el mas mínimo rastro de piedad, sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde se levanto del suelo y corrió a la habitación de su hermano, rogando que al menos el estuviera salvo, sin embargo sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas y al entrar al cuarto lo único que encontró fue el cuerpo de su hermano atravesado por una katana, se acerco lentamente al cuerpo caído de su hermano mayor y sin poder resistirlo más cayó de rodillas a su lado, ¡Dios! Esa mañana estaban desayunando todos juntos y ahora… ahora estaba sola… por un memento pensó que era una pesadilla, que al despertar estaría nuevamente en su habitación, que su madre iría a despertarla como todas las mañanas, que su hermano la regañaría por dormir demasiado y su padre sonreiría, pero no, no era así, todo era verdad, era su verdad…

En ese momento solo podía llorar, su padre, su madre, su hermano, todos muertos… estaba tan sumida en su llanto que no se percato de la presencia de un hombre tras ella, un hombre alto con una katana en mano, la silueta alzo en alto su katana y junto al sonido de un rayo que indicaba el comienzo de una tormenta, ataco a la indefensa muchacha…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Nuevamente ofrezco mis disculpas por la demora, pero la tarea me tiene loca T_T en fin, espero me comprendan XD hasta aquí llegamos con esta capitulo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Regular? ¿Pésimo? ¿Excelente? Bueno eso ultimo lo dudo XD en fin, espero haya sido de su agrado y ya sin más que decir además de unas ganas enormes de dormir, me despido. Hasta la próxima XD_


End file.
